Various drying arrangements intended for drying printing applied to a material are known to the art. By way of an example of such arrangements belonging to the prior art can be mentioned those arrangements which utilize nozzles through which a stream of warm air is directed onto the printed material, and where the stream of warm air dries the wet print and therewith also carries away the products of evaporation created when drying said print.
It is also known to dry wet print on a sheet of material with the aid of a plurality of means which generate ultraviolet radiation, so-called UV-radiation, said radiation curing the print applied to the material. Normally, the printing ink or paste used should be particularly sensitive to such radiation, in order to react to and be dried thereby.
Similarly, it is also known to dry print which has been applied to a material with the aid of means which generate infrared radiation, so-called ir-radiation, the radiation curing the print applied to the material. When applying this method, it is suitable to select a printing ink or paste which is particularly sensitive to ir-radiation and which will dry or cure under the influence thereof.
Naturally, there are known to the art other forms of drying stations and drying arrangements which are particularly designed to solve specific problems and to dry effectively wet print applied to a sheet of material.
In connection with drying stations, it is also known to take measures which enable moisture removed by evaporation during the drying process to be replaced, by permitting the material to pass through special air-humidifiers, or which ensure that the air enclosed is the drying station has the desired humidity.
It should be observed that the material can be printed in inks of mutually different colours, and the print may also have the form of an electrically conductive paste or liquid, or an electrical insulating paste or liquid. The print may even comprise a paste or liquid applied to a substrate to prevent solder adhering thereto.
In the following description the word &gt;&gt;coating&gt;&gt; has been used as a general term covering all the aforesaid possible modes of application, and also for those modes not recited above.